Heat
by KiaraNox
Summary: With the need running through his veins Mathew's jugement might have been hindered. oh well. That will not stop a certain prussian from claiming him. two-shot. Prucan. mentions of USUK
1. Chapter 1

Alright, lets see how this goes Da?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters , I wish I did though. 

"_thoughts"_

Listening to: Someone I used to know, by Gotye

Satellite by Rise Against

_**This is rated m for yaoi,or also known as two boys having smex ;)**_

Mathew hated going outside during the winter solstice. _Really_ hated it. Its not that Mathew hated winter, oh no he loved winter, even thrived in it. Unlike his brother who likes to be boarded in during this time. No, he hated going out around the 21 of December for one reason and one reason only. Heat. Yes, Mathew Williams went into heat. To just clear it up, so did his brother but that was during the summer solstice and he had found mate. _Lucky Bastard_

Ever since Alfred and Mathew turned 16 they knew they where different from everyone else. A need coursed through their veins begging to claim or to be claimed. They were told it was part of their heritage, old ancient blood that lived within them. Wolf Blood.

Alfred liked to say they were werewolves that fought sparkling vampires, but if you asked Mathew, he would tell you that no, they do not transform, and no they did not eat raw meat. They just had a more glow in their eyes, something that normal people would just dismiss as a trick of the light. They also mated and once they did mate, they became very possessive of their mate. It did not matter if they where submissive or not.

Mathew hated all the terms associated with mating, like if someone was the dominate or submissive. It made them seem so animalistic. Don't get him wrong, he was proud of his heritage, but it was just something that separated him from normal humans. Not that it really mattered. For the one rule they did have was you had to mate another wolf-blooded human. That made Mathew have a very small selection and the ones that where unmated didn't even notice him. But its not like he expected them too. He was very used to being ignored.

Mathew really hated going into heat, mostly because it was an annoyance. Even though it had been 4 years since he became of age, he still gave off pheromones that declared to everybody, Hey! I'm in heat! I need a mate! Which was seriously embarrassing when animals would flock to him. And the fact that he was a submissive didn't really help.

This is a page .

"Mattie! We need milk, go get some!" yelled Alfred from the kitchen. Mathew sighed, setting down his book. _Why is it only when Alfred needs something, he remembers my presence? _"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm going through heat right now! I don't want to go out!" and muttering under his breath " and you just want the house to yourself so you and Arthur can get in on". Picking up his book again, diving into the wonderful word of fiction. " bbuuuuttt Mattie you know how I hate the cold, and Arthur is here!" whined Alfred. "You just want to mate!" "At least I have a mate!" Mathew frowned, throwing the book on the bed. Standing up he crossed the room and grabbed his coat and scarf. With a frown on his face he went downstairs.

"That was a low blow Alfred and you know it!" shouted Mathew as he passed the kitchen and stepped out the door. Breathing in the frigid air, Mathew pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and headed to the store.

This is a page break. And maybe a character switch. ;)

Breathing in deeply blood red eyes opened with a snap, a smirk coming across the owners face. _Kesesesese, finally, someone who seems deserving of my awesomeness._ Interrupting his brother in mid sentence Gilbert stood from his seat and started to walk out of the restaurant. "Bruder! Vhere are you going?" "Ve~" were the reactions of the people siting "Ksesesesseese! I'm going to find my little mate" stated Gilbert as he walked out the door. Shouts could be heard from inside of the building, but Gilbert didn't pay attention. All that mattered was finding the source of the delicious smell and to make it his.

Following the delectable scent, Gilbert walked quickly in search of HIS mate. Slowing down when the scent became strong, Gilbert looked around for the tell tale sign of a wolf-blooded human: glowing eyes. Turning to look at the entrance of the grocery store, his world stood still. Coming out of the store was a gorgeous violet eyed submissive. With orange-blond hair and curly ahoge sticking out,Gilbert couldn't help but stare. _Mein Gott! Vhat the hell is submissive like that still not mated! Is there something wrong with him? _Shaking his head Gilbert walked up to the adorable male. "Hey cutie vhat is your name?" The guy just kept on walking reaching out Gilbert put a hand on the male's shoulder "Hey, I talking to you" _Maybe he is deaf? _

The boy turned around quickly, a look of surprise etched on his face, a soft voice floating into Gilbert's ears"Oh-h! I didn't know you where talking to me. I'm sorry!" _So. Cute. Must. Have. _"Ksesesesese! Don't apologize Birdie, just tell the awesome me your name!" A nervous and confused look came across the boys face. "Why did you call me Birdie? My name is Mathew." _Mathew, Mathew Beilschmidt. I like that, it is so.. _"Awesome! Kesese! Now, I must ask is there anything wrong with you, like do you consider yourself a personification of a country or something crazy like that?" asked the Germa- I mean _**Prussian**_.

Yay. I'm a line break. Meaning things are switching up.

"WHAT! How could you ask someone that! I don't even know your name! And for the record I am perfectly normal! Id never!" huffed Mathew,turning to walk away with cheeks dusted with a slight blush. Walking in front of Mathew, Gilbert forced him to stop by putting his hands on Mathew's shoulders. "Whoa! Slow down Birdie! The awesome me in named Gilbert Beilschmidt! And I just wanted to know why someone as sweet smelling as you did not have a mate yet." Startled at what this man named Gilbert just said, Mathews head shot straight up and finally looked into Gilbert's eyes. That is when he saw it, the glow.

Mathews eyes widened _No, this isn't right. I've met all wolf-blooded humans in the area. Who the in the hell is this guy?_ Eyes narrowing Mathew, opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Gilbert had grabbed Mathew's arm and dragged him into the nearest alleyway. Pressing Mathew up to the wall and nuzzling his neck he breathed into his ear "Become mine, we would be so awesome together." Shaking Mathew started to speak, "W-who do you think you are! I don't even know you, I've meet all wolf-blooded humans around here, and I've never heard of the name Beilschmidt. Let me go I need to get home." Anger starting to rise as he continued talking, Mathew struggled to get away. _Oh Maple! I'm responding to him. GOD DAMN HEAT! _

Pulling Mathew back,Gilbert caged him against the wall. "Your not getting away from me Birdie, now that I have met you, I'm going to make you mine" and with that statement Gilbert kissed Mathew. Mathew froze _W-wha? _Over come by instincts Mathew started to kiss back. When Gilbert felt the other respond he let out a growl _MINE MINE MINE. These lips are MINE!_ Pulling apart, Mathew let out a low whine. Smirking down at the embarrassed male in front of him, Gilbert swopped down to steal one more kiss before starting to trial kisses down Mathews neck. "Ah-h~" _Oh Maple was that me? _Mathew thought before his mind went blank.

Biting down on the conjunction of his soon to be mates neck, Gilbert pulled away to survey his work. "Ksesesese, you seem to enjoy that Birdie! Now you can go if you want. You bare my mark so no one else can claim you" _WHAT!_ Thought Mathew glaring up at Gilbert "I don't even know you, for all I know you could be a serial killer who will try to kill me!" Gilbert chuckled at that, oh his mate is so cute! "If I was going to kill you do you think the awesome me would have done it already? No, I would never harm you" Gilbert then went back to nuzzling his mates neck. "You already know that the awesomeness that is I is named Gilbert und I have a Prussian accent, so that must mean I'm from East Germany, ja? I'm 24 and I have younger bruder. I have moved here because of the wolf-blooded population here. Now tell the awesome me about you." Whispered Gilbert into his ear.

Blinking at the calmness in the others voice, Mathew grabbed the bottom of his coat and started playing with it. All previous confidence gone, Mathew fought to come up with the words. "Wwell I'm 20 and ..um..i have a older brother and his name is Alfred! And uh.. I'm not really used to attention and I've lived here my whole life." Mathew's blush grew with each word. _I'm not used to being so close to an unmated dominate during heat, I really should go. Trying to pull away Mathew let out a low whine, "I really need to go, I'm sure I will see you around"_

"Ksesesese! I'm not going to let m future mate walk alone! The awesome me escort you to your house!"_ What! _Mathew shrieked- no I mean manly yell. Totally that's what happened. "Nice scream Birdie, now do you really think that I would let my mate walk around at night while he is in heat? Not going to happen. There are to many things that could happen." Gilbert said wrapping his arms around Mathew. "Now! Onward!"

_Well, I guess this could have turned out worse. And he is pretty hot. Wait. Did I just think that? Crap..but he did notice me! If he doesn't forget me then maybe this could work out..._

_***-* alright then...well. This seems to be going well. This will be a two-shot. All smut stuff will be happening in the next you pervs. Just kidding, but seriously review. I want reviews! :D :D :D :D :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, that got better reception than I thought. Considering it was all done in one day, idea and everything is pretty good. This one needed more time.

I wanted this to be perfect for my OTP FREAKING PRUCAN.

Listening to: Fever by Adam Lambert.

Satellite By Rise Against

* * *

>Now, On word my Gimp! ( if you get that reference you rule<p><p>

Minutes seemed liked hours, and Matthew never really realized how far away the store was from his house. But, he had to admit that Gilbert was an awesome space heater. About 10 steps in Matthew also realized the gravity of his situation and _maybe _he should be trying to put forth a conversation with his **mate.**

Matthew shivered at those words, which caused Gilbert to pull Mathew closer. Now that they were getting closer to the house, Matthew thought that he should have mentioned the fact that his brother and mate where in the house, but he was distracted by Gilbert. He couldn't help glancing at Gilbert ever so often. This man, who came to Matthew, who was right now going on a rant about how awesome he was, had picked Matthew out of a crowd and saw something in him. Something he liked.

The self proclaimed most awesome man in the world was saying that as soon as he smelled, saw, and heard Matthew, or as Gilbert affectingly called him Birdie, he knew that he was awesome.

During this time Matthew saw that maybe, just maybe, Gilbert was the real deal. Even through Gilbert's talking Matthew was able to see that Gilbert was a caring person. Even though it was blatantly obvious that Gilbert had a _**slight **_ego, and he enjoyed drinking maybe a little bit more than just a pass time. But when he started talking about his younger brother he got this glint in his eye that could have been easily missed. An undertone of pride could be heard in his voice, making a unfamiliar feeling start to bubble in the pit of Matthew's stomach.

As they walked down the street he couldn't help but notice that when another person would walk by Gilbert would pull him closer and glare at them. At first Matthew was confused by this, but after being around Alfred and Arthur he was able to tell that Gilbert was getting possessive.

Gilbert couldn't help but inhale the sweet sent that seemed to encase his being. "_T__his is what I've been waiting for, my lovely, lovely mate...mmm I can't wait until I make him fully mine"_. As they started to slow down near a house, Gilbert smelt it. The scent of another dominate, coming right from the house. A growl ripped out of Gilbert's throat. "_They will not take what is mine!"_ grabbing Matthew around the waist and hoisting him up on his shoulder Gilbert turned down onto another street.

"What do you think you are doing!" yelled Matthew squirming to get out of Gilbert's hold. An almost animalistic voice growled out of Gilbert's mouth. "I won't let them take my mate!" There was something in the tone of Gilbert's voice that made him stop moving. The wolf in him told him that he should not fight his mate. And he won't ever admit it but it also kinda maybe turned him on. But we wont say anything.

And well, because it turned him on he released more pheromones which made Gilbert go mad.  
>Breaking out in a run, the streets around them started to blur. Matthew quickly losing track of where they were going. His sense of direction thrown off by his more animalistic desires. The next thing Matthew knew was he was pushed up against a wall. Where, he had no idea, but he really didn't care with Gilbert pressing against him like that.<p>

Pushing his lips against Matthews, Gilbert started to run his hands along his little mates sides. Running his tongue against Matthew's lips, he was slowly granted entrance. Wrapping his tongue around Matthew's, he drew a moan out of the others mouth. Smirking, he pulled away and started to attack Matthew's neck. Running his tongue against the mark he made earlier, he started to bite up Matthew's neck going back to his lips and once again claiming them. Mapping out the inside of Matthew's mouth, claiming it, he was quickly become addicted to the taste of his mate.

All through out this, his hands where touching any patch of skin they could find. Working off Matthew's coat, Gilbert realized how lithe his little mate was. This made the wolf inside growl with happiness, his mate was _awesome. _Even though he know his mate should be treated like a shrine, all that mattered was satisfying his mate. The only way to calm the need was a rough mating.

One hand slipping around Matthew's head bringing their mouths even closer together, the other grabbed onto Matthew's leg slightly lifting up so he could get the hint. He did. Matthew's legs wrapped around Gilbert's waist bringing them even closer. But that wasn't enough. All they could think about was _**Closer Closer Closer.**_ Feeling the wall disappearing from his back, Matthew slightly pulled away to see what was happening.

Gilbert was going to have none of that. Smashing his lips against Matthew, he demanded all the attention. Unknowingly to Matthew, Gilbert started to walk through the hallway. Seeming to pick a random door, Gilbert pushed through it with his back, turning around and walking into the room. Pushing up against this wall, Gilbert pulled away from Matthew's lips, a string of saliva breaking when he got far enough away. This produced a moan from Matthew, leaning forward in hopes to reunite their lips. Gilbert growled into his ear "Soon my little mate."

Working Matthew's shirt off his torso, Gilbert took a second to really look at his mate. Hair messed up, lips a beautiful red, face flushed and that mark declaring that he was _**his**_ made Gilbert's already growing member to become fully hard. Wrapping his arms around Matthew he quickly brought him over to the bed, all the time Mathew moaning in his ear "Please Please Please Gilbert!" not knowing what he was really begging for, Matthew only hoped that Gilbert would understand.

Gilbert's response was to bite down on Matthew's nipple, causing him to cry out Gilbert's name. But then he felt Gilbert's hand make its way down to his growing bulge. The next day Matthew would wonder where his pants went, but right now that did not matter because all he could focus on was the pleasure, and the need. With one hand stroking Matthew and the other working his own pants and shirt off the wolf started to rise back up again. Never smelling anything as wonderful as his little mate, the need to claim was strong. The thought that only he will ever give Matthew this much pleasure, that he was going to be the only one to become one with him was driving him mad.

Flipping Matthew over, he started to bite his way down his mate's back, making sure that everyone would know who he belonged to. Bringing one hand down to Matthew's ring of muscles he started to circle his entrance. Matthew's mewls and moans where becoming louder and louder. Finally pushing one finger in Gilbert's mind went blank as he felt his submissive already ready. Matthew's pleasure filled scream ripped through the air

"Please! Oh God, Please Gilbert. I need you so bad, I need to feel you! Make me yours! Oh!"

Eyes dilating, Gilbert moved fast and by the time Matthew finished his last sentence Gilbert was at his entrance and pushed right to the hilt. Feeling the tightness and warmth surround his cock, a snarl came out of his mouth. Gilbert didn't waste time and started a mind blowing rhythm causing Matthew's arms to give out and face plant into the pillow. He didn't mind, all that mattered was the feel of Gilbert stretching him. Filling him up and repeatably hitting that one spot, making his mind go blank.

The heat started to get worse, and he was already so so close. Mouth open, the only sounds that came out of were moans. That's when he felt it, a tightening in his balls and lower stomach. Light flashed before eyes. Letting out a load moan, he came all over the sheets. Behind him, Gilbert moaned from the tightening of the passage but kept going. He needed to make sure Matthew knew who he belonged to.

Coming down from his high and drool making its way down the side of his mouth, Matthew felt like a bitch in heat but he had come to terms that essentially, he was. But, Gilbert just felt so right. His length and girth was just a little bit bigger than perfect, creating the most _wonderful burn_.

Letting out a loud mewl as he felt a hand slither down to his already half-hard cock, Matthew felt Gilbert's already brutally wonderful pace become more erratic. Quickly making Matthew's cock harden fully. Knowing he was close, Gilbert leaned down and slowed his thrusts. Causing Matthew to whine in want.

Licking the outer shell of Matthew's ear, Gilbert started to whisper to Matthew. "Ksese, look at you, begging for my cock. You love this dont you? My perfect little mate. You're mine. You have always been and always will be. I'm going to cum so hard in this sweet little ass of yours,I bet you would enjoy that wouldn't you?" receiving a load whine in response Gilbert continued. " You like it when I talk to you like this dont you? Keses, now say my name and that you belong to me!" At the end of that sentence he started pounding into Matthew, striking his prostate each time.

"OH god yes, yes, I'm yours Gilbert, all yours. Please Gilbert, I need it" screamed back Matthew, the pressure becoming to hard to take, Matthew came harder than last time. Snarling as he did so, Gilbert slammed in one last time and came. Matthew letting out a moan as he did so.

After they both came down from their orgasm they collapsed. Gilbert rolling over to his side and pulling Matthew into his chest. "_Mine. Ich liebe dich, nur dich alleine." _Was his last thought before they drifted off to sleep.

Matthew's eyes fluttered open, before they closed again. Snuggling into the warmth he prepared to go back to sleep "_Alfred and Arthur wont even notice im not up yet. Ill just go back to sleep, mm." _Eyes opening with a snap, Matthew looked at the _**naked male **_chest in front of him. Slowly tilting his head upwards he was caught off guard by the scarlet eyes gazing intently down at him. A smirk coming across the albino's face, he leaned down and nuzzled Matthew's neck kissing the most prominent mark he had made last night.

"Kesesese, So Birdie finally decided to wake up?" Jerking back slightly, a pain shot through his lower back,causing him to shiver in pain. Arms wrapping tighter around his waist, flash backs of last night swept across his mind. A deep flush bloomed across his face. Matthew realized that he was also naked and was pressed up against a very attractive male. They were so close Matthew couldn't really tell where one began and the other ended.

Then he felt it, the need start to crawl up his spine. It wasn't as bad as before but it was still there none the less. Gilbert started to kiss up his neck, going to his ear and nibbling on the outer rim. Matthew felt his member start to harden from that small about of attention. Not knowing what to really do, Matthew put his hands on Gilbert's abdomen.

Bringing his lips down to Matthew's, Gilbert slowly coaxed Matthew to open his lips. They started with slow sensual movements unlike last night. A slow build up of passion began. First just caressing each other, than mapping out each other, hands roaming over the others body. Fleeting touches turning into heated groping.

Pressing harder against Matthew's mouth,he started fighting for dominance in the kiss. Quickly over powering Matthew, Gilbert began to suck on Matthew's tongue. Rolling over so he was on top Gilbert started to play with Matthew's nipples. Unable to proses the anything past the sensations Matthew moaned into Gilbert's mouth.

Pulling away Gilbert drew up Matthew's hips and slowly pushed into his ever so willing hole. Receiving a wanton moan from the other he began a slow but powerful pace. Wrapping his arms and legs around Gilbert, Matthew started to press back against Gilbert pleading for more. Hand scratching Gilbert's back, and loud moans sounding throughout the room as Matthew begged Gilbert.

"Yes! Faster Gilbert, so close! Ah~" Silenced by the compliance of his mate and a sneaky hand that gripped his cock out of know where, Matthew opened his mouth in a silent scream. Spraying his cum all over Gilbert and himself. In return Gilbert let out a moan from the delicious tightening of his mates channel.

The oh so hot and tight grip around his cock was to much, Gilbert came filling up his mate with excess spilling out down onto the sheets. While he was ridding out his orgasm he heard Matthew sigh. Coming down from his high, Gilbert fell on top of Matthew. Gathering the other in his arms he settled down into the bed. Smirking down at Matthew Gilbert started to talk. " You sound like such a slut when I cum inside of you kseseseee! You are so awesome."

Face alight with red, Matthew fought to respond to him, only coming out with an intelligent "Gilbert!"

Being pulled against said man's chest, Matthew started to calm down. The rhythmic beating of his mate's heart lulling him to sleep. Right before he jumped on the dream polar bear Matthew thought "_This just might work out." _

**The End**

Oh god, it is so late right now im going to pass out. So yah tell me what you think, I need to know what I can improve on yeah? I hope there aren't any glaring mistake. But tell me if there are

Reviews are my life blood.


End file.
